The Hobbit's Alphabet
by Lowri Brandybuck
Summary: Alphabet of Hobbit SLASH ficlets mostly MP Includes SF SLASH and MPREG and angst 'Haven't you got washing up to obsess over'
1. A is for apple

**I tried and tried to write but I couldn't think of anything. But then it came to me while I was eating my breakfast on the patio (now I can, because the weather's gotten slightly cooler so I can stand it.) Hmm, the entire alphabet, 26 ickle ficlets for you to enjoy. I have not yet decided if they should be Merry/Pippin _and_ Sam/Frodo, or one for Merry/Pippin and another one for Sam/Frodo.**

**Anywa, I own nothing, improvements welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me, because I have only a few done so far :p)**

**Enjoy, my shirelings.**

* * *

**A is for Apple**

"Come on, Pip, my arm's are starting to hurt!"

"Patience, Meriadoc, or I'll give you one with half a worm in it." Merry sighed and caught another apple Pippin threw down at him, putting it on the large pile they'd already collected.

"I think we've got enough now." A branch near the top shook slightly as Pippin moved, and a few leaves fell down, landing on Merry's head.

"I know, but there are some really nice ones just up here."

"Up? Pip, if you go up any higher you'll fall down!"

"No I woahhhhh!"

And Pippin came falling down, landing on Merry, bringing them both to the ground.

He smiled weekly, "Apple?" he said, and held out the shiny red fruit in his hand.


	2. B is for bored and B is for baby

**Two for this one, because I wrote the first one, then thought of the second one, and I liked the second one better, but I spent too long on the first.**

**Warnings are... MP SLASH, and Mpreg for the sceond one. Been trying to write an Mpreg for ages, don't think it's too good though.**

**Anyway, I own nothing, improvements welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me, because I have only a few done so far :p)**

* * *

**Bis for bored**

He was bored. A week without Pippin and he was bored already. The first few days it was nice, to be able to do things at his own pace and not have a hyperactive shadow following him. But the novelty had worm off now, and he was just bored. He needed something to do.

He finished those letters he needed to send, even one to a distant aunt he saw only twice a year, though that may have just been because he avoided her.

He found some cakes that had been a present from Sam. He and Pippin _had_ planned to eat them when Pippin came back. But, they really looked tasty, and Pippin wouldn't remember them, would he?

He even made a half-hearted attempt at tidying the bedroom, but Pippin did get fussy when his clothes were put away in the wrong place, and, to be honest, he wasn't _that_ bored. Not yet, anyway.

In the end, he sat in the front garden; on an old wooden bench that he could begin to paint if he got really desperate, watching the road, waiting for Pippin to come home.And he was still bored.

**-x-**

**B is for baby**

Merry has never seen what was so interesting about babies. They cried, ate and slept, at least that's what Pippin had always done, and anything else Merry didn't think about.

And Merry had never though about having his own children, because that would mean getting married, and leaving Pippin, and all those other horrible things.

At least he hadn't thought having his own children until around the time that Pippin had told him that he felt ill, and Merry had sent his younger cousin off to the healer a few days later. And when Pippin had come back, he had tried his best to avoid Merry for as long as possible.

"What did they say, Pip?"

Pippin had ignored him, just kept staring at the tea on the table in front of him.

"Pippin?" And Pippin had half-smiled, glanced down towards his stomach before looking at Merry.

"We're going to be parents, Merry. So she said."


	3. C is for cluless and C is for cuddle

**You have no idea how long I spent looking through my thesaurus (I've lost my dictionary) for a C word. I could think of some, but just not write anything about them, and I was trying to avoid obvious ones like 'cold' and there was nothing I could put down for 'cousins'.**

**Clueless… I have not idea where that came from. Though the bottle of shandy I have replaced my tea with may have something to do with it. But you neededa SF fic.**

**I found cuddle when I was looking for another word for clueless (which, incidentally, isn't there). And yes, I tried very hard to make cuddle sound serious. It has, I believe, failed, and I know this because I was laughing to myself as I finished it.**

**OT: Big Brother - Am I the only one who pities Craig? Anthony, I command you to hug him more!... And yes, I have search for BB6 slash fics.**

**'Lost' is coming to channel 4 (Aug 10th, 10PM, if anyone cares)! Finally. I get more Lost fic updates now than LotR ones, I swear.**

**Anyway, that over with,I own nothing, improvements welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me, because I have only a few done so far :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**C is for clueless**

Sam is clueless, Frodo realises with a sigh. Oblivious to anything Frodo does or says that shows Sam exactly how his best friend feels about him.

"He has to have noticed by now, Frodo," Merry had said to him the other night, "How could he have not?" Ah, but it was alright for him to say that now, wasn't it? Pippin had, after all, come to him. All Merry had had to do was smile and laugh and repeat the three words that his younger cousin had told him. No worrying and yearning and trying to make his feelings known.

Frodo can't do what Pip had done. He's not as fearless as that, too worried about what might happen 'if'. And Sam will never let himself say anything he had been taught was out of place. Which, to be honest, is a lot of things.

So Frodo sighs again, and stands up from his desk, trying to think of a perfectly innocent reason that Sam should stay for dinner.

After all, "Why? Because I want to get us both drunk so that you won't mind me dragging you to my bedroom," isn't really _that_ innocent.

**-x-**

**C is for cuddle**

Merry had never been entirely sure what was the difference between a cuddle and a hug, and really, it was shameful just how much time he'd spent thinking about it.

He supposed that hugs were what you got from whenever you said goodbye to your family or your friends. Cuddles were what you got from your mum or, he guessed, and siblings. Or those you loved.

Hugs were short, lasted only a few seconds normally, and were quite simple, really. Arms around the person, keep still for a few moments, then let go and step back. They were just to show someone that they were your friend, that you loved them, in a way, and that you were glad you knew them. He hugged his Aunt Hilda when he saw she was getting ready to leave for home.

Cuddles were different. Cuddling involved shifting constantly when you had your arms around that person, making sure they were definitely there, then holding them tightly to make sure that they didn't leave. Holding them so tightly that you can feel their heart beating against you, their breathing on your neck, every bit of heat from their bodies, their smiles or laughs or sighs or shivers. He cuddles Pippin when he said hello to him. He cuddles Pippin when he said good-bye to him. If he had it his way, he would cuddle Pippin every time he sees him.


	4. D is for different and desperate

**Bohemiansheep – I am trying to do one for FS and MP, but well, MP are easier, at the moment. But seen as it's the holidays, I'll have more time.**

**Yes! Someone else listens to me! Especially the other night, all drunk and hugging him, I felt so sorry for Craig when he started crying in the Diary Room, and the pool, and the living room… (ps. I hate Kinga)**

**You're not going to be here to see Lost? Oh, I feel so sorry for you! I'm watching it, and taping it on video, just in case. I'll think of you when I see it :p**

**-**

**I don't like Different too much. But it took a while to write, so I'm putting it up.**

**Desperate - I don't think it sounds quite right, but it's not bad. It was originally another fic called 'Run Away' but I hadn't posted it yet, so I took it for this one.**

**I had another one for D, but it was about their baby, (well, toddler, since it was four,) so I couldn't add that in, since it hasn't been born yet. But it will be in a few chapters. Actually, since I finished that one, I might just put it on the end… Or I might put it in my livejournal. S'up to you, people.**

**Anyway, I own nothing, improvements welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me, because I still have only a few done so far :p)**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**D is for different**

Things were different now, and Merry wasn't sure he liked it.

Pippin, for one, had been confided to bed since last week. "Lads with babes are delicate, you see," The old midwife had explained. "Their bodies aren't sure how to cope sometimes. Better safe than sorry."

And now, instead of Pippin following his cousin, or sitting down and watching him do whatever it was Merry was busy doing, Pip had decided to shout at Merry from their room.

Merry had got used to hearing, "Merry, I'm hungry!", "Merry, can you open a window?" and "Merry, I'm bored!"

Merry had never minded his mum visiting, or his aunt Eglantine. But he was used to them drinking tea and eating biscuits and gossiping about Tilly or Lilly or whoever it was with the horrible taste in dresses. But Merry wasn't used to them coming round to stare at Pippin, look him up and down, and guess whether their next grandchild would be a boy or a girl.

"I want it to be like it was before," He remembers saying to Sam one day.

"No you don't."

"I do."

"Well, you won't once the baby's born. You wonder what you did all day without 'em."

Maybe Sam's right, Merry thinks, as he carries four cups of tea into the bedroom. Merry watches as Pippin sips his tea, trying not to mind as his mother pokes his stomach slightly, saying, "It's definitely a girl, I should know," in an all-knowing voice.

Maybe different isn't all that bad. He'll get used to it.

**-x-**

**D is for desperate **

I can't do it, Pippin, not any more. I love you, Lor knows I do, but I can't pretend anymore. I don't want to.

You're _mine_, Pip, mine. You always have been, hopefully always will be. And I want to everyone to know that. I don't want to have to flirt with lasses, don't want to see them look so hopefully at me when I know I'll just have to hurt them later.

So why don't we just go. Leave. Run away together.

It's a stupid thing for me to say, a desperate thing. But that's what I am. Desperate. Desperate to look at you and smile at you and just be with you without people asking questions, without people being disappointed in us, without having to worry every time we're together.

I'm desperate, Pip. I'd do anything for it to just be us, no one else, just us, together.


	5. E is for Elanor

**Bohemiansheep (may I add that the answer to you reviews are ending up in the draft for the fic? Lol) -**

**Ahh! ducksflicks back … Painful! **

**Hehehe yepsy-doodle, ickle baby :)** _Afore I forget, anyone have any suggestions for names for Merry and Pippin's little child? I named it already, just making sure there's not a better one out there. _

**BB – I feel sorry for him… but he nominated Eugene (who is my fave) so… (PS. Did you see her in the garden with the wine bottle? What her mother must think.)**

**:) Well, we all need something to watch once Big Brother's done with. **

**YES I DO! Hehe, only recentally. Oh, get one! It's fun, you can talk to yourself, and give yourself a weird name. Not that Bohemiansheep's not weird enough already... Seriosuly, mine's just moaning about my sister, someone I know and BB. **

**(ducks again and throws you cookie) I shall try, mon ami. **

**(Natter… hehe I like that word.)**

**-**

**I'm going to write more for E, but as my internet may not work for a while for... Lor know's how long, I'm putting it up now.**

**For grapeofdeath - Who even followed me to my LJ to ask for SF MPreg lol.**

**It's not a good MPreg. But, it's good enough, ain't it?**

**I'm gonna try again later in the fic.**

* * *

**E is for Elanor**

She's small, is the first thing Rosie notices, as the holds the baby in her arms. Though that's a stupid thing to think, the little lass is only 3 weeks old.

With the distinct few blonde curls and graceful features, she could have been mistaken for an elven child, if not for the large, Hobbit feet. And her parents, of course.

_Her parents..._

Rose thought that the babe had a look of Sam about her. But then that would have been natural, seeing how Rosie _knew_ Sam was the father. Well, _a_ father, at least.

"Rose, are you alright with her? I can take her back if not..."

"No, I'm fine. She's sleeping."

"If you're sure."

Another long and slightly awkward pause, as Rosie smiled down at the baby.

"Tea?"

She shook her head.

"No, thank you." The baby shifted slightly. "Where's her name from? I haven't heard it before."

"Elanor. It's a flower we found in Lórien."

"Oh. It's pretty."

"Thank you."

"I'd better be going. Lilly'll be waiting for me. I just thought I'd come and see her." She said, nodding at Elanor.

"It was nice seeing you, Rose." She stood slowly and handed the small child back to her father. "You'll have to come back again later, when Sam's here. Though I'm sure you'll see him on your way to the market." She nodded.

"Thank you, Mr Frodo. I'll see if I can come round again soon." And she found herself meaning that.

As she smiled Frodo as he held the baby, his baby _his and Sam's baby,_ she found it easy to imagine her in Frodo's place.

But Sam had chose Frodo, not her. Something Frodo was obviously aware of, if the long pauses and embarrassed looks and being so reluctant to mention Elanor until she started crying, and Rosie had offered to hold her.

"You're lucky." She said, breaking the silence and causing Frodo to look up from his daughter's face, and not saying if she meant either having the baby... or having Sam.

Henodded and smiled back. "I am."

She noticed he didn't say either.


	6. F is for forever, forget and family

**Stupid laptop, I had to start _F_ again.**

**_Forever _and_ Forget _– Partly made-up from old fics I'd wrote ages ago. They're still good though, in my opinion. And I did add more stuff. Even though I wrote _Forget_, I still don't believe Merry would do anything like that :)**

**_Family_ – Arrival of the new baby Hobbit :)**

**I am trying to write SF but as I haven't read the books in a while or seen the films, I'm not as interested as I am with Merry and Pippin.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements welcome, tell me if you don't understandanything (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me, because I have only a few done so far :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**F is for forget**

"It doesn't have to be like this. Everything can be alright again, back to how it was before."

"How?"

"Forget."

"Forget? How can I forget? Forget you lying in _our_ bed with someone else, your lips on her, your hands on her, your… your…"

"Shh, come here, Pip. Stop crying…"

"Don't touch me!"

"Pippin, where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Pippin,"

"Let go of my hand, Merry!"

"Do you love me?"

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you answer. Do you love me?"

"… yes."

"Then why won't you forget? And pretend, and, and…"

"Wish? Because I don't know if _you_ love _me_!"

"I do! Trust and believe me I do!"

"I can't, Merry. I can't trust you anymore."

"Pip?"

"Goodbye, Merry."

**-x-**

**F is for forever**

What? Did you think that this could last forever, you and I? We're too young to think about forever.

I wanted you, and you were willing. Love was just a word, like please and thank you and sorry. I said it when I had to. Anyway… forever is in the future. And the future is about lasses and babies, heirs and responsibilities.

Not for us, carrying on like tweens that know no better.

I didn't know you'd take this too seriously, Pippin. I thought you knew it was only temporary. At least, that's what I thought until you came to me one day, crying about Estella and me.

Pippin, I… I thought you knew…

**-x-**

**F is for Family**

"I can't stand it, Frodo." Frodo sighed, stirred the tea one more time before handing it to his cousin.

"Oh shush, Merry."

"Shush yourself."

"I'll take the tea back if you're going to be like that."

"Sorry."

"I know you're stressed. It's understandable, but you can't go in there. Moaning about it won't help."

"I know but…"

"This is dangerous enough for Pippin, anyway. The last thing he needs is you going in there and interfering with the healers, who are trained and know what they're doing."

"But this is different,"

"It's not that different, Merry. It's happened before. Like I said, you going in there will not help. Drink your tea."

_-x-_

"Oh, she's lovely…" Merry smiled at Sam as he sat on the bed next to Pippin. Pippin who held their new baby daughter in his arms.

"What are you going to call her?" Frodo asked.

"Holly, we decided on, didn't we Pip?" Pippin nodded and smiled.

"Holly." He whispered and dropped kiss onto the baby's forehead.


	7. G is for gossip

**Shelley1924 - Merry and Estella? Where did you get that stupid idea? Merry belongs with Pip and Holly, not some lass we know nothing about :)**

**-**

**I had another one for _G_, but I did it late at night, and can't remember it now my laptop's died. So I did this one, two mad hobbit's gossiping. Tis funny but also slightly rubbish, and has been inspired by my mother and my nan talking to me. You have been warned.**

**When they say 'thut' it's because that that doesn't go together, and it's pronounced thut anyway and it's just easier for me.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me, because I have only a few done so far :p)**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

**G is for gossip**

"Have you heard, 'bout what's happening up at Bag End?"

"No, do tell."

"Well, I was talking to May, the one who owns the bakery and _she _said, thut that Sam Gamgee's been doing more than the gardening, if you take my meaning."

"No! He seemed so…"

"I know. Can't help but feel sorry for Rosie, can you?"

"True. Pity too, she's a nice lass. Break her heart, most likely. So, how did you find this out?"

"I told you, May told me. Can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to gossip. And our Tom. Took a short cut home last night, past the back of Bag End. Saw more than he wanted in the gardens, he said."

"No!"

"Oh yes. Still, he said the flowers looked nice... Oh, Lor, look over there."

"Where?"

"There. No, don't look, silly mare. Little Miss Lily. Remember her?"

"Hmm. An' so does all the lads from here to Buckland."

"Including your Robin?"

"Milly Banks, how dare you."

"Slip of the tongue, me dear."

"Of course. Well, make sure your tongue don't slip when Sam comes round here later."

"Wouldn't dream of saying a thing."


	8. H is for holding hands

_**BohemianSheep** -_

_O yes! My faithful luvly reviewer that I missed :)_

_E-Thank you_

_Forget - I know, poor Pip_

_Forever - Oh, hit your head? Ouchies for you. 'N yes I am:)_

_Family - I like it :)_

_Gossip - Hobbits obviously have no idea what's interesting in gardens do they?_

_It should... Forgive me for asking, me dear. And 'rubbish' is Welsh for 'small purple frog that makes a squishy noise when stepped on'._

_Eugene was robbed. I'm going off Anthony. You did? Yay! I thought of you anyways. I went camping in a tent as well this holiday... I don't think that there's a prob with loosing out on the experiance (half-cooked baked beans and pot-noodles in a tent and, as I read in a fic once, 'comfortably fits 8' 'well, 6 if you're goods friends')_

_Hmm I may have to steal the ideas you've given :) So will I, I like this fic._

_PS. Thursday? Will think of you but why?_

_PPSS. Yeah I know, any longer and I will be putting the answers to your reviews in my LJ. I think this one was some sort of record._

_PPPSSS. Extra stuff on my LJ if you really need to watch more of this fic._

-

**Luvly Blathnaid (though she's changing her name... I think) read this over for me. I was thinking about taking out the last bit from: "Merry?" "Hm?" bit down. As she said no, I will not be doing it :)**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements (shush) welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me, because I have only a few done so far :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**H is for holding hands**

"Merry, look over there..."

"Pippin..."

"Look!"

"Keep your voice down!"

"You're not looking!"

"Sakes Pippin, what is it?"

"Look. Over. There."

"...Frodo and Sam?"

"Look at them."

"You keep saying that but I don't know what you're talking about."

"They're holding hands."

"They have been all dinner, Pip. If you hadn't been so set on eating everyone's roast potatoes, you would have heard Aunt Hyacinyth mention it at least five times."

"Merry?"

"Hm?"

"Why didn't you try and hold _my_ hand? I thought you loved me."

"I do love you. And I did. You thought I was going after your chicken and poked me with your fork."


	9. I is for immature

_I wonder who this could be for… - Hehehe I loved that line too. Just thought it sounded wrong at first so I might have left it out altogether. And it's a lovely Pippin. Though, there are few Pippin's I can't stand, to be honest. The food protectiveness comes from Christmas dinners… What, I like roast potatoes, ok? Yes, yes, more is coming. Well, more has come, if you're reading this. 'Less you hacked into my computer…_

_Course I missed you. Can't miss your (I actually used a calculator for this sum) 19 extremely long and hilarious reviews can I:)_

_PS. Ah, I understand. GCSE's are mean. And I haven't even started year 11. Year 10 was bad enough… I need to find my prefects badge, you've just reminded me somehow. I'm sure you'll be fine. Nothing wrong with talking about yourself in 3rd person. I do it all the time. Confuses so many innocent people._

_PPSS. Nice you hear from you on LJ. Doesn't make me look like a loner now :)_

**This one came from… well, people just say it to me too much :) MP SLASH**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements (shush) welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me please, I'll listen to you :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**I is for immature**

I don't think he _means_ to act so immature. It's just the way he is, the way he probably always will be.

How ever old he gets, and he'll still think that stealing food is a good idea, that the only purpose of a frog is to drop it on people sleeping in the sun, and that puddles and rivers were made to have people pushed into them.

And sometimes he acts like that when he's trying his hardest to be mature and responsible. Then all he has to do is say something wrong, or not understand something he's been told, or forget something that's probably important, and people won't take him seriously any more, not really, but they'll pretend to and humour him like a child.

Sometimes he knows he's being immature, but he doesn't care because he wants attention and it's one of the easiest ways to get it. If he's bored, or excited, or he just wants to do something more interesting than sitting down and reading or cooking or sleeping, he'll make sure I know. By acting like a child, talking fast and loudly, and laughing at his own jokes.

"Pippin, just leave me alone, will you? Go do something else." Only makes him sit quietly in the corner and do nothing but look sorry for himself, 'til you feel so guilty you have to go and cheer him up.

But I don't mind it, not really. It's one of the reasons why I love him.


	10. J is for jealousy

_BS- :) I'm _missing_ a bit? I thought so... Of course Merry loves him. I make sure of it.Does he? I based it on me... creepy.Yes, well, here it is._

_PS. 17 comments between us. And_ you _know what _I'm_ going to say, don't you? Where it be? Ohh this is short this time..._

_-_

**Thank you to nice Blathnaid (that right?) for over looking it and making changes that helped :) I hope you like this peoples.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements (shush) welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me please, I'll listen to you :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**J is for jealousy**

Of course Frodo had been jealous before. He remembers when he was younger, only about 16, and there was a lass who lived at Brandy Hall who he saw when he visited. He thought she was pretty and funny and smart, and smiled at her when he saw her. And when he'd seen her walking one day, holding hands with some lad he'd never seen before, he remembers wishing he were that lad, holding her hand.

He remembers, a few years ago now, at Yule, he'd seen Merry stand under the mistletoe and kiss their younger cousin Pippin. And he remembers the look of love and happiness on Pippin's face. He remembers wishing he had someone who loved him as much as that.

And he remembers, though he doubts he'll ever be able to forget, talking to Sam a few days ago. He'd been trying to ask Sam about the roses under his window, but he'd been distracted by a smudge of dirt on the bridge of Sam's nose. And he'd been moments away from reaching up and rubbing it away when Sam had looked towards the front gate and walked to Rosie, who was standing there and smiling at them, at Sam. They'd talked for a few moments before Sam had rested his hands on the front gate, leant forwards and kissed Rosie. Not the cheek, like normal, but on her lips.

Frodo had bit his lip, closed his eyes to hold back the tears and bowed his head, feeling the blush rise to his cheeks. And feeling the stab of jealousy once again.


	11. K is for key

**I hate this letter. Really. Took me ages.**

**Thank you to nice Blathnaid (that right?) for over looking it :) I hope you like this peoples.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements (shush) welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me please, I'll listen to you :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**K is for Key**

Estella had never tried to open the second drawer down in Merry's desk. Then again, she thought to herself, I've never had the key before. And she had never asked what he kept in there. All she knew was that it was something she wasn't meant to see. In the back of her mind, she asked herself whether she should be doing this; invading her own husband's privacy.

But he would never know... besides, what could he be hiding from her that was so bad?

Aware that it was only minutes until Merry came back, and still wondering how she'd put the key back without him noticing, she opened the lock and pulled out the drawer.

Nothing sinister jumped out immediately. Some letters, some drawings, scraps of paper with notes on them.

She picked up a few letters. From Frodo, from herself, from his family. A few from Pippin, and one Merry hadn't sent to him yet. She opened it and then wished she hadn't.

_I love you, Pippin. Always have and always will._

_Meriadoc Brandybuck_


	12. L is for love

**Hello peopleings! This it _L_ obviously. I hope it is enjoyed.**

**Thank you to nice Blathnaid (that right?) for over looking it :) I hope you like this peoples.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements (shush) welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me please, I'll listen to you :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**L is for love**

"Do you love me?"  
Sam smiled up at Frodo from the flowerbed he was weeding. Frodo smiled back, half-hanging out of the window he'd been watching Sam from.  
"Course I do." Sam replied, and stood up and kissed him.  
-x-  
"Do you love me?"  
Frodo paused, mid-sentence and looked at Elanor, sitting on his lap, smiling up at him, her left hand covered by his own. He smiled.  
"Of course I do." He said, squeezing her hand slightly and starting his sentence again. "So the dragon stood up and said…"  
-x-  
"Do you love me?"  
Merry ignored Pippin at first, concentrating on adding milk to the tea. Ignored the unspoken word, _still _hanging in the air. He sighed to himself, and turned around, ready to say no.  
But Pippin looked at him, head bowed slightly, eyes filled with sadness and regret and unshed tears. And Merry stepped forward and held his cousin in his arms as he nodded, "Of course." And let Pippin cry into his shoulder, his own tears falling on Pippin's head.

* * *

_BS - Thought you might. We don't discus my fic on LJ, do we :)_

_(I do hope you're joking. Hard to tell with you.) I don't know - a kitten? Hat? Let's be honest, if she can't work out the obvious... And I'm only guessing at how a hobbit's mind works, TVM, where else is he supposed to keep them all? The drawer was locked, he thought it was safe! He didn't know Estella was like that._

_I spent ages thinking of what the sentence could be... then I just stole them from 'Not You' (Because I could :p ) ( And I meant the letter K, there are few words that start with K, you know. Ok, well, not that many I could make up stories for)_

_False advertising, I'm sorry. I thought I put angst down. I hardly ever use angst in the genre thing. __But... you can only have two genres on here. And Apple was humour and romance so there! I have a reason for everything._

_You sound a bit different… maybe it's just me. -Curses the lack of TinyText on this site-_

_-_

_Evenstar-Greenleaf – Hello, I do know you're there :) Nice person who always reviews_


	13. M is for Merry

**Thank you to nice Blathnaid (that right?) for over looking it :) I hope you like this peoples.**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements (shush) welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me please, I'll listen to you :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**M is for Merry**

"Merry, Merry, Merry." He squeezed his eyes closer and moved away, hiding under the covers from the poke that came with each word.

"Pippin."

"Merry?"

"Let me sleep."

"Mer-ry!"

"Pip, I'm tired. I must have had four hours sleep at the most. If I stay awake any longer, I'll start to get hungry. Talk to me later tonight." Merry said, moving further away from him, curling up. Evil little-

"Merry,"

"Don't you know any other words?"

"Mer-"

"Shush." He pulled the covers back, leaving an empty space on the mattress next to him. "In." Pippin smiled and sat up in the bed, feet under the covers and hands in his lap. "Lay down." He did, facing Merry, still smiling. Merry threw the covers over Pip's head, so only his eyes, hair and pointed ears were visible. "Sleep." The younger of the two sighed happily and cuddled up closer to his cousin.

"My Merry."

* * *

_BS - :) I know you do. I just went through a Frodo and Sam moment. (Parrot? Stupid girl, chinchilla, Sheepy)_

_I got 3 flames for that fic. Not fair, I liked that… -le sigh- I remember being new and naive, but that was before LotR (dark, dark, days)_

_EVIL SITE... Woops. Lovely site, I meant, I love this site! (And yet we manage it)_

_Evenstar-Greenleaf – Your Hobbity one about Merry and Pippin? I luved that, I think I reviewed it…_


	14. N is for nighmare and night

_BS - I promised you Holly and Elanor did I not?_

_You are correct! Clever sheepy. See, my sister just climbed into my bunkbed until I took the ladder away. Tut tut Sheepy._

_grapeofdeath - Night is part of FS mpreg thingy, before you have to ask because I forgot to mention it again :)_

**Now, guess what time of day I wrote this?_ Night_ could be better, however… I'm not sure how. So, I will put it up as it is.**

**Thank you to nice Blathnaid for over looking it :)**

* * *

**N is for nightmare**

"Daddy,"

"Mm."

"Dad-dy!" Pippin half-opens one eye and looks at the small girl standing in front of him, hugging her small teddy-bear. He lifts his head up and yawns loudly.

"What is it, Holly?" She sniffs and hugs her bear closer.

"Well-" Pippin tries to pay attention, really he does, but if he doesn't concentrate, he'll go back to sleep and hit his head on the table next to the bed. "-and I'm scared. Can I stay with you?"

Saying no means he'll have to get up and put her back to bed, as well as searching her room to make her sure nothing's going to jump out at her. Besides, she'll start crying and Pip will never be able to see his daughter with tears in her eyes and not feel guilty.

"Of course you can, love." He moves closer to Merry behind him so she can sleep between him and the edge of the bed, but Holly decides that she wants to sleep in between them. So she climbs over Pippin, knees in his stomach and hands on his neck, her teddy hitting his head and waking him up that little bit more.

"'Night, Holly."

"'Night, 'night." And her hand's in between his shoulder blades and Pippin's sure Merry has her hair covering his face, but she won't have anymore nightmares tonight so Pippin doesn't mind.

**-x-**

**N is for night**

"But Dad!" Sam ignores Elanor's pleas and continues plaiting her hair. He shakes his head.

"No, Ellie. It's time for bed, so-"

"You and Daddy stay up later," she says, glaring at him in the mirror.

"We're grown-ups though, darling. And little girls need to sleep more."

"Why?"

"Because-" But she doesn't even let him try before she interrupts again.

"But please, Dad!"

"Elanor..." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Frodo coming towards them. She'll listen to him, he thinks. But Frodo doesn't stop, just picks up their daughter and walks off out of Ellie's bedroom and towards the sitting room without a word, leaving Sam sitting in front of the mirror, hairbrush in hand. He sighs and puts the brush down on the table, then gets up to follow them both.

"Frodo," Frodo looks up, away from his letter.

"I'm sure five minutes won't hurt that much, Sam."

Sam gives up. He can't say no to her, and he can't say no to him. _Maybe she'll fall asleep in here_, he thinks.

Sam realises his last idea probably won't be happening when he sees her smiling at her Daddy, pointing and talking about the letter in his hand.

"When are they coming?"

"In a few weeks."

"How long for?"

"A week, maybe two."

"Do they miss me?"

"Of course they do." Frodo jumps when he feels Sam's breath on his ear as he whispers.

"She'll never get to sleep now, love." Frodo only smiles innocently as he replies.

"I'll make sure she's in bed in 20 minutes."


	15. O is for over

**Over a week. I'm sorry. Maybe becaues I'm adicted to reviews... Anyway, yes. New chapter for O. Standard MP slash, as per usual. And slightly angsty, also as per usual. I'll do happy-bouncy one day. Un-beta'd, as MSN is not working for me so i can't email it to her :)**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me please, I'll listen to you :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**O is for Over**

"It's over."

"What?" Merry took a deep breath before looking into the green eyes that were beginning to water.

"Us. You and me. It... It has to stop. It has to end."

"Why?"

"Because. I... I don't love you, and-"

"And you love someone else? Is that it, Merry?"

"I..."

"Merry," Pleading with him now. Begging him to make it all a lie.

"Yes." He looked down again. "It is."

"And I suppose it's-?"

"Yes." He said, nodding slowly, still not looking up.

"But you said that was just a rumour, Merry! You said, you said-"

"I'm sorry." He offered, but he knew it wouldn't mean anything. He'd done something that he could never be forgiven for, by one hobbit, at least.

He heard quiet sobbing as the hobbit that had stood in front of him opened the door and ran away from him and never to come back.

He'd known he would have had to choose eventually. He'd known from the beginning that one of the two people he loved would end up with a broken heart. And after weeks, months, of thinking, he had decided.

As he watched Estella leave, he wondered if he had made the right choice in the end.

And then he thought of Pippin, and he knew he had.

* * *

_BS - This site doesn't like me, I swear. The anticipation, the message on LJ after you read it before you reviewed, the fact you can't give me one review without asking for more (is good thing).And I get the feeling that you like lil Holly, no? There shall be more, Holly sits in my brain and talks to me, and will be in W at least. Second one... I have no idea. It was about 2am when I wrote it, so it could have been Peter Pan and Tinkerbell for all I know._

_Yes, only 12 chapters left, possibly 13, if I'm feeling creative (see if you can work that one out)_

_You did, but we also talked about Big Brother pre-LJ, and for a brief period why you wouldn't see the first episode of lost. And about why you didn't have an LJ yet. (But now you do, so all is well)_

_-points and laughs at you because sheep can't be politicians… I think-_


	16. P is for pain

**I had planned to put Holly in here. But, that didn't happen. So we have little 8-year-old Pippin. He's just as loved.**

**Anyway, I own nothing, improvements welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me please, I'll listen to you)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**P is for pain**

"Merry! That hurts!"

"It will, Pippin. But only for a little while. Keep still." The younger of the two managed for a bit, biting his lip and squirming slightly while tears came to his eyes.

"Ow!"

"Shush, Pip..." Merry finished wiping clean the graze. _"Cut!"_ _Pippin had insisted. "And it'll scar."_

He smiled at Pippin and held his cousin's injured hand. "Does that feel any better now?" Pippin nodded.

"Yes. It still hurts, though."

"It will. If I find you a biscuit from the kitchens, will that make you feel better?" Pippin sniffed and nodded.

"Yes. Please." Merry stood up and pulled Pippin to his feet.

"Ok. Come on, let's go. And let's hope you don't fall flat on your face." He added to himself.

"Merry! Don't be mean!"

* * *

**What does this fic teach us? Bribe small children!**

_BS - Sheepy! You should know by now I like confusing people... or their eyeballs it depends. -snigger- Malarky. S'funny. Crying? Because of my fics? You lie!_

_(She came to me in a dream. Frodo came and said "Someone called Estella loves Merry! Hurt her feelings and drive her away because other Pippin will cry! By the way, can you find out who this Rosie person I keep hearing about is?" Then he gave me apples and ran off to play with Sam and Elanor. True story._

_-le sigh- Are you looking in the right version? There are a few that say she was a hobbit that married Merry, although I don't know what idiot wrote that bit. Obvious vandalism to the books. Either that or someone couldn't spell Pippin)_

_... That's an idea, I'll admit. Yes... I'm not sure I could do the Russian one. Yes, Sheepy, it does. Remember, ellameno p? I will do more. God knows we don't need anyone spontaneously combusting again. So messy._

_-nods- Thank you for enlightening me. Would Britain cope with the PM being a sheep? Or the Queen? -pictures a sheep in crown- hahahaha!_

_And, obviously, this is to make you feel better :) Wow, how long is this?_


	17. Q is for question

**Meant to change the layout before. Now understandable :)**

**Thank you, to my lovely reviewers, because… look at the big number!**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me please, I'll listen to you :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Merry smiled and looked over at Pippin's sleeping form on the bed next to him. Slowly falling back to sleep, he cuddled closer to his cousin, remembering the events of the day.

**-x-**

Pippin, after shutting himself in the bedroom since second breakfast, wandered around the small house in search of Merry. He found him in the kitchen washing the plates he'd used for his lunch.

"Hello Pip, welcome to the rest of the house."

"Merry," Merry shook the excess water off a fork and dropped it on the counter next to the sink.

"Yes?"

"Can you come over here, please? I want to talk to you."

"Can we talk here? I want to finish washing these." Merry held out the tea-towel to Pippin.

Pippin sighed and came to stand beside his cousin. He'd planned this, had it all worked out, ask his mother for her advice. He was going to bring Merry into the sitting room, sit down next to him and have the Conversation he'd only just got up the courage to start.

Merry glanced at Pippin quickly before looking back at the glass in his hand. He was sighing, obviously daydreaming. But he'd been acting strangely all day, or when Merry had seen him, ever since that letter came that morning. Maybe he was worried about that visit back home in a few weeks. He sighed quietly to himself and handed the glass to Pip with half a smile.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Pip couldn't put this off anymore. He couldn't, otherwise he'd loose his nerve and then he'd regret it forever, hate himself for not asking the person he'd loved all his life one simple question. They weren't sitting together in the sitting-room, Merry hand's in Pippin's.

And next to the kitchen sink, both standing with wet sleeves, Merry probably not paying complete attention to him wasn't the most romantic place Pippin had planned. But – did it really matter? He took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Well, I was going to… To ask you later after I'd come back in two weeks. But I sent a letter to Mum a few days ago, and I got a reply toady. That's why I was in the bedroom all day, reading. And thinking." Pippin looked up and into Merry's eyes. _I'm doing the right thing…_

"Merry," He began, "I was just… wondering, if maybe you wanted to…I mean, you don't have to, nothing's going to change if you say no. I won't mind. And I'll understand if you don't want to, but… Marry me, Merry?"


	18. R is for ready

**I'm pretty sure jumping into a river is not a smart thing to do, and vair vair dangerous. Do not try at home, people!**

**Anyways, I own nothing, improvements welcome (and if there's a word for a letter you want, tell me please, I'll listen to you :p)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**R is for ready**

"Ready?" Merry looked down into the water below them.

Why were they doing this? Stupid dares, stupid Fatty, stupid ale that made him agree!

What had he been thinking? Well, he knew what. He'd been thinking of Pippin, laughing and smiling and singing all day. Pippin with his arms around Merry, leaning on Merry, pressing his forehead against his cousin's so all Merry had to do was lean forward and…

"Merry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready?"

_No, I'm not. I want to go home… _Merry forced a smile and linked his fingers with Pippin's. "Yes."

And then they jumped.

* * *

_Sheepy, was this what you were hinting at this afternoon?_


	19. S if for sheep and stars

**There was more, it ran away though. Sowwy peoples.**

**Now, Sheep is because of Sheepy. I think, personally, she'd run and attack them, but that's my opinion. Origionally wrote because of her birthday but that's not yet so it's just a because one.**

**Anyway, enjoy and... etc.

* * *

**

**S is for sheep**

"The sheep's following us."

"It's not following, Holly."

"It is! It's behind us still. It's the one that we saw before."

"Maybe it's a different sheep. They look the same, don't they?"

"Like clouds."

"Only on legs."

"Exactly."

"... It's still following us, Daddy."

"Holly, that cloud is not following us."

"Sheep."

"What?"

"The sheep's not following us. You said the cloud's not following us."

"I meant sheep."

"Daddy look! It's walking behind us!"

"Just ignore it. It's not going to jump over the fence and attack us." Merry nods, agreeing with Pippin.

"Of course not."

And when he looks over his shoulder a few minutes later, it's _not_ to make sure the road's clear of sheep.

**-x-**

**S is for stars**

"Merry?"

"Yes, Pippin?" He answered, not opening his eyes, only shifting slightly on the grass.

"What are stars?"

"Candles and lanterns, remember? Your mum told you ages ago."

"No, I know what, but who put them up there? Candles and lanterns don't fly do they?" Merry moved again, and sighed. 'I don't know' was the honest answer. But he was too happy, too comfy, too content to answer Pippin's question of 'why?'

"Bumble bees."

"Bumble bees?" Merry nodded, eyes still closed, and linked his fingers with Pippin's.

"Bumble bees, Pip, put them there so that they can see flowers when it's dark. Don't you believe me?"

* * *

_Sheepy - _

_I'm sowwy. I didn't mean to hurt peoples. Or their imaginary Hobbit friends._

_I knows. 7 left. -Sniff- But I'm not going to abandon you am I? More Hobbitses to come._

_Did you remember what it was you forgot? Or was it homework?_


	20. T is for tried

**I did try a SF, but it was very very bad. I'm trying to re-do it so it's better though.**

**As always, I own nothing, and am happy to accept suggestions, although there's not a lot of it left...

* * *

**

**T is for tried**

I'm sorry, Merry. I failed.

You told me that we had to stop, that what we were doing could get us into so much trouble, _irreparable damage_ you said, and that you didn't want me to suffer. You told me to stop loving you.

And I tried, didn't I? I kept away from you, started talking to lasses that came and flirted with me, even let my father prepare me for becoming Thain, however much I hated the thought.

I did everything to distract myself, to stop myself spending every waking moment thinking of you. Your laugh, your smile, the feeling of your fingers linked with mine, the feeling of your lips against mine. But it didn't work.

Your family came for a visit, today. I managed to avoid you, and then I saw at dinner. Laughing, smiling, happy surrounded by friends.

That's when I realised. I tried to stop loving you and I failed. I still do.

* * *

_**Sheepy -**_

_-shuffles around smiling- hehe -is attacked and happy about it-_

_My laptop ate it. If I find it again, I'll… put it up on LJ I guess :)_

_Yeah. I thought you would. I got attack by a goose. I was only 6!_

_Yes, clever merry. -hehe-_

_Yep, both. Both good, no?_

_Yeah... maybe your brain has holes in it?_

_Yep, you said, but you know, feel free to repeat it :p You never said you wanted to write like me, but you draw purdy pictures! You _really_ need that support group for spontaneous combustors, don't you?_

_Neop, nowhere near me. Though when you start to drive…_

_**Rikki-Boy **–_

_1. Are you actually a boy that reads slash?_

_2. … I just like the number 2_

_3.I update every Sunday, TYVM. Finally, I ask you… :)_

_**Stacy-Comedy **__–_

_Bumble bees… I don't know. Someone told me it was angels when I was little but hobbit's don't have angels so I just chose a bug :) In that one, Pippin's icklePippin. Just about 8, or around that age. So they're not together, just bestestest friends._

_**Evenstar-Greenleaf**-_

_I will write more FS! I promise you ) Just more difficult than MP for me. But I will. smiles And I don't mind the cute. Keep with the cute. I love the cute._


	21. U is for untidy

_Sheepy - Aww -gives you loads of chocolate because you say nice thingys about me-_

_Yeah, I own nothing, hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

**U is for untidy**

"I can't believe the state of this room," Frodo nodded and removed the pillow case from the pillow.

"Pippin's always been a bit spoilt, Sam." Sam frowned.

"It's not about being spoilt, it's about being polite."

"Polite?" He nodded.

"I don't think there's one thing in this room that hasn't been moved, or left on the floor, or that's been left in another room." Sam said while he folded up the spare blanket, and placed it in the washing basket ready for washing tomorrow. "And it's just polite to at least leave things where you left them. It's basic manners to make the bed before you leave as well."

"Yes, well you have to remember, Pip's always had servents to clean his room, and make his bed." Frodo said, defending his absent cousin while he picked up books and candles from the floor. Maybe the room was a bit more untidy than it should be.

"And Merry? I know he's not as spoilt, he could of done something to this mess."

"Well, he probably just got... distracted by Pippin."

"Distracted?" Frodo almost laughed at the look of disbelief on Sam's face.

"Distracted."

"How, exactly?" And Frodo almost choked, from swallowing the laughter, and the words, _I'll show you._


	22. V is for violet

_Sheepy - I keep gving you chocolate, don't I? How about a lump of honeycomb next time? It's lovely._

_Kloudy Reignfall - Nope, the paragraph didn't freak me out. Talking to Sheepy makes me used to it. (S'not a bad thing, Sheeps) You did squee. Am I also to assume you're the one who friended me on LJ? I didn't check..._

_Everyone else - Ta for reviewing!_

**SF this time, because you lurve it, people.**

**Don't own, etc.**

* * *

**V is for violet**

"It's violet."

"It's not_supposed_ to be violet. It's supposed to be lavender."

"Well it's not."

"I can see."

"Where did you get the paint, anyway?"

"It was in that shed at the end of the garden."

"You should have asked me before you started, I know what's in that shed."

"It was going to be a surprise, for both of you."

"Did you _test _it before you started painting our daughter's bedroom?"

"Yes. On a bit of wood."

"And was it a magical piece of wood? Would it have made the paint change colour?"

"Don't be so sarcastic. And no, it wasn't."

"Are you sure the paint you used in there was the same paint that you used in there?"

"...Pardon?"

"Were you using the same paint? Not confusing two different colours?"

"Erm..."

"Erm...?"

"Possibly. But there's not that much paint in there, I didn't think they're be more than one shade of purple!"

"Oh, Frodo," He blushed slightly and scratched his nose, spreading the bright paint across his face.

"Sorry, Sam. I just wanted to do something nice for Ellie by myself..."

"Well, no harm done, not really. We'll just have to paint over it. Or maybe she'll like it, you never know."

"You can help me next time."

"You can tell me before you paint anything next time. I don't want to end up with a bright red kitchen."


	23. W is for writing and winter

**Writing – I have watched 3 year olds write their name, and decided to put it into a fic. However, I watched them in June, so don't expect it all to be accurate. Sheepy and I pondered the last name thing, and she suggested what to use :)**

**Winter – I want snow! I said a'cause when I was little, for some strange reason, I blame my Nan, which is why Holly says it.**

**As one or two of you are aware, my Jamie-laptop deleted the half-finished Wedding fic. It will be redone though, and put up later as a separate fic.**

* * *

**W is for writing**

"Ok, and then a line down, until it meets the other line,"

"Like that?" Holly pointed to the shaky L she had already drawn.

"Yes, only leaning over a bit. Like I showed you before." Pippin watched his daughter lean forward, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she finished the _y_ of her name.

"Is that it?" Smiling, Pip nodded and kissed her cheek.

"That's it. Clever girl, aren't you?"

"Can I do my last name?"

"You want to try 'Took-Brandybuck'?" She shook her head.

"That's too long. Can I just do 'Took'?" Merry looked over at the two sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by cakes and biscuits and spare bits of paper.

"What's wrong with 'Brandybuck'?" Holly shook her head again.

"It's got too many letters." Pippin grinned and looked at his cousin.

"So there. So, draw a line across, like you did on the _H_..."

**W is for winter**

"It's snowing!"

"Ah, your hands are frozen, Holly!" Holly moved back a bit, removing her hands from Merry's shoulder.

"Sorry."

"Who put your coat on you?"

"Sam did, a'cause him and Frodo are taking me outside to play in the garden and are you coming with us?"

"S'too early. S'too cold." The auburn curls poking out of the covers next to Merry said, before turning over, and then disappearing.

"You're so lazy, Pip."

"I don't see you running to the door."

"Yes, well. It's cold." Merry smiled as Frodo came over to the bed and picked Holly up.

"I'm going to guess you're not coming with us?"

"We'd love to, really, Frodo; however, I seem to be frozen to the bed. Can't move at all."

"So you're just going to leave your daughter with Sam and I?"

"We'll make some tea when you come back." Frodo paused.

"Tea?"

"Admit it. You're considering it."

"Of course. We'll be a while; I think Holly wants to make a snow... duck?" She nodded, smiling.

"Yes. And a giant snow sheep! A'cause they're white and so's the snow."

_-x-_

"As intelligent as Frodo is," Merry nodded and pulled his hat over his head, something slightly harder to do while wearing gloves and holding three snowballs.

"Yes?"

"I can't help but think he's a bit gullible."

"And what would make you say that, my dear Pip?" Pippin shrugged and hurled the snowball in his hand at Frodo's head.

"Hey!"

"I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

_**Sheepy **- He knows nothing. And I think he may be colour blind. Hehe. _

_Talking to them? Insane. They talk to me. _

_Oui, mon amie. Hopeless, but sweet. _

_Yep, it is. Now... X I was avoiding thinking about. Z... Watch me struggle _

_**grapeofdeath **- Of course. There's something magical about a doorway, it changes the colour of the paint. -glares at own bright purple bedroom door.- _

_**Nfinity Nite Monaghan **– 'And the sheep... that killed.' Killed as in good or killed as in bad? But thanks so so so much for the rest of the review. _

_**Frodothemonkey** - Wow. I love your name. That is all. _

_**Kloudy Reignfall** - Yes. I was annoyed at getting reviews. Silly person! I love reviews! I'm pathetic like that. _

_Yep yep, ok. Weren't annoyed or anything, Just being nosy. And although I could have found out without asking you... I'm too lazy :) _

_And you also have a weird name. _

_Actually... Do I have anyone who reviews with a normal name?_


	24. X

**I cheated. I'm sorry, but you try coming up with an _X_ word. I'm sure there's a reason for the name hot-cross-bun. I can't remember it, and neither can Pip :)**

**-le sigh- Due to new rules, replies to reviews shall be on a post in my LJ. Be nosy if you wish.**

* * *

**X**

"Why are they hot-cross-buns?" Merry lifted his head off of the nice, soft pillow it was resting on. Just when he decied to have a nice post-dinner nap, Pippin had to come up with one of his impossible to answer questions.

"Because of the cross. Come on, Pip, I would have thought that much was obvious."

"Yes, but, why out the cross on it?"

"Why put those two leaves on top of an apple pie?"

"Apple's have leaves, an apple pie should have leaves. That _is_ obvious." Merry pointed to the apple on the table in front of Pippin.

"That apple doesn't."

"No, but they did when we picked them off the tree." Merry contemplated a sarcastic reply... and then deiced it would take too much effort and pretended he hadn't heard his cousin.

"Merry, are you awake?"

"Sakes, Pippin. Hot-cross-buns have crosses because it'd be stupid to call them hot-cross-buns if they didn't have a cross. They'd be hot-buns. Or hot-no-cross-buns."

"Yes, but-" Frowning, Merry picked up the pillow from underneath his head and held it into his face, blocking out Pippin's voice. And even then, there was a murmering noise in the background.


	25. Y is for yule

**Sorry, you've been waiting for this for almost two weeks. But, school etc. so I didn't have time to do it. And sorry for the repeat of Holly, Sheepy's fault, you know. She draws purdy pitchers.**

**Um, Z... I don't know what I'm going to do for that one.**

* * *

**Y is for yule**

She knew she shouldn't be up yet, it was barely light outside, and she'd heard someone snoring when she'd passed the bedroom next to her's.

They'd told her to stay in bed until they came to get her, or if she was up really early to go into their room. But she wasn't planning to _stay_ awake. Just to go and find out what that present was under the Yule tree, the one in the red box with the blue ribbon. It had been one of the first there, and she really, _really_ wanted to know what was in it. Besides, it was Yule now, however early it may be, and she _should_ be allowed to open her presents.

She'd almost made it to the tree when she heard a door open and close, and then -

"Holly, what are you doing?" She stopped, turned around and smiled upat the Hobbit standing over her.

"I was... looking at the tree."


	26. Z

**Deepest apologies for lateness.**

**And thanks for all the suggestions for Z words, but I couldn't think of anything, so I came up with this. Not a Z word, but it uses the letter Z. That's good enough, right?**

* * *

**Z**

"Don't draw on the window, Pip. You'll get marks on it." Pippin sighed, glancing at Merry out of the corner of his eye, then returned to making lines in the steam on the window.

"I'll clean it later then." He had to do _something_, seeing as Merry was so obsessed with doing the washing up.

"If you're bored, you could finish the drying you started ten minutes ago." Pippin shook his head and shifted slightly on the kitchen counter, still engrossed with the window in front of him.

"No, I'm happy here, thanks." He drew three lines on the window. "Zed."

"What?"

"Here," He said, pointing at the doodle on the pane of glass. "Zed. What begins with zed?" Abandoning the few remaining unclean plates, Merry jumped up to sit on the counter next to Pippin.

"I'm not sure." Merry reached out, and wrote three letters - B, U, Z - next to Pippin's original 'Z'.

"Buzz? How childish, Meriadoc. You know, a zed on it's side is an en."

"Your point?" Pippin sighed again, softly smiling and raised a finger to the window, drawing P I P P I over the 'Z'.

"Oh." Merry smiled.

"Didn't quite work out, did it Pip? Well, Pippiz." Pippin glared at his cousin as he watched him get off of the counter and stand in front of him.

"Haven't you got washing up to obsess over?"

* * *

**Um, yes, thank you to _everyone_ who reviewed, and those who helped with letters… thank you beta-person, Sheepy who helped with stuffs, grapeofdeath who helped with stuffs… Anyone else? Before this sounds like I'm accepting an award?**


End file.
